Stay With Us
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had finally escaped that awful facility with only one thing to do, keep running. When he comes across a hunters in some snowy forest, he doesn't deny going with him for warmth and food, meeting his friend. It was some place he started to grow to, but could he really stay with them? Werewolf!Ace, Hunter!Thatch, Hunter!Marco. Oneshot.


**A/N:: It became like a mini story after two prompts, so I am posting it separate all together here instead of in the prompts thing. /shrugs**

 *** When Thatch makes a motion he is doing sign language for wolf! Just to let you all know now and understand why! :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Ace had first turn, he was alone in a basement with wires hooked up to him that ended up being shredded to pieces along with claw marks on the cement walls as he had tried to escape his prison. The following forced turns had been spent the same, each time the people trying to shove needles back into his skin to get data. The life he had lived was nothing you would wish upon anyone, being injected for three years every day a little at a time with blood of a wolf. They were trying to develop a controlled army of Lycans or even just wolves with human minds. After failing, Ace had been their first success and used as the test subject for limitations and on why he was _different_.

Ace was aware of his surroundings, aware of the pain and how his emotions still played a great part when shifted–though heightened. They wanted to see why he was so focused and not completely feral like most werewolves start out until they are trained by others. Plus, his body structure had been different, while a werewolf had been more of humanoid appearance with fur, Ace went into full on _wolf_ appearance with the fur to match and could easily be mistaken for one. It was as if he was a wolf with sharper teeth and claws, easily carving into cement like a werewolf could.

It took two months after his first turn and countless force turns to get his way out of that prison. Clawing his way through finally, no tranquilizer they had was able to put him down enough to get him to stop. Breaking out of the facility, he ran through the woods and along grassy plains to get him as far away as he could. Being able to transform whenever he wanted was helpful to escape as his four legs carried him farther and faster, along with keeping him warm in the cold weather for a longer time. Only resting for a minimum amount of time for five days, Ace finally trailed along through snow covered woods, weaving slowly through trees. Surely, they wouldn't follow him thus far?

Finding some traveler a day back, he had clothes for his human form to be on the safe side and came in handy. Walking through the woods with paws crunching, he heard the sound of another being moving around and paused to sniff at the air. Noticing the more human scent, Ace quickly transforms with a tug at the hood to put over his head and walk along as the snow already starts biting into the uncomfortable shoes he has on, but not quite bothering him at the moment.

"Oi!" The holler out has Ace tense while stopping and moving to gaze at the man who easily has a gun strapped to his back. The appearance isn't showing to be hostile, a concerned gaze along the pale skin and moving closer, Ace sees the amber eyes and a scar peeking around the left eye from under the hat that is pulled just above his brow. "You okay? Are you lost?" The man asks with concern and has Ace shifting a little uneasy as he hadn't really talked to a human in a long while, that traveler he just nicked it from his bag while sleeping.

"I… I think so?" Ace starts out slow and trying to gather some things to mind before it strikes him with a plan. A hand slowly moves to rub to his covered head and gazes in confusion. "I… I don't remember much. I woke up with my head throbbing and in some… some type of cave…" The excuse lingers as he would heal from any wound within mere minutes, but it could work for now with his situation as he really didn't have much after being taken away when younger and waited on the injections until when he was fifteen.

"Oh shit, man…" The curse comes out as the man comes closer and seems to be concerned with his motions. "Do you remember your name?"

"Yeah… it's Ace." The name leaves him as that is all he would reveal and the guy nods before moving a hand out.

"I'm Thatch, just a local hunter for the mountains. You are lucky I came across you, there has been rumor of predators stalking this part and I hate for you to run across them." The remark comes out as he smiles to Ace, who is not understanding the underlining of the tone used and can only nod. "Come on, you must be cold." A hand is out for Ace to take and he slowly does into the bare hand that begins tugging him lightly along.

"I hadn't noticed much on the weather… just trying to find out where I am."

Giving some shivers, Ace fakes being cold as he really wasn't and felt cozy in the hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. It probably had to do with his new abilities, but he says nothing while continuing along with Thatch, who chatters about having enough soup since _Marco_ makes an abundance anyways. A rumble of Ace's stomach brings a flush to him and has the hunter laugh at that factor.

Making it to a log cabin in a small opening, Ace could already feel warmth radiating from it and calling for him to curl up near. He might not get cold easily, but he still did and knew this would be better than a cave to curl up in to stay out of the wind. Walking with Thatch, they go up the steps with the hunter leading the way to the door and getting it pulled open.

Dark eyes gaze among the living space as the fire crackles in the stone fireplace and gives a nice glow to light the room by itself almost. What really caught his attention was the furs scattered over furniture and even one along the floor before the fireplace, a bear possibly. Only a few racks of antlers on the walls, no heads, and he noticed as Thatch moves forward with a look of _knowing_ upon his face.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The question lingers as dark eyes flicker to the room again. The hunter's body no longer shielding Ace from the howling wind behind him, the frozen like world driving him slowly into the home more.

"Yes," eyes are dragged away again from the haunting but perfectly skinned furs to view amber eyes blazing. "A rather large collection you have."

" _We_ do, Marco has been my partner for years." Thatch corrects easily with a smooth smile and that gleam shows in his eyes as he waves a hand out. "Come in." The words linger as he shifts behind Ace, who moved enough in, to get the door closed behind him. "Have you ever felt fur along your skin?" The question lingers as the door seals Ace into a questionable fate, but follows the prompt to get his shoes off.

"I can't say that I have… don't… don't remember much…" Ace mentions to keep to his story and he hears noises from one of the three doorways.

"Is that you Thatch, yoi?" The question come out with a slightly deeper tone and the hunter shifts as he sets his gun up on a rack near the door.

"It is! I also brought along a lost person!" The words leave little time to have this other person peer from a room and look to Ace as he had pulled the hood down to show his dark hair off now. Blue eyes flicker in confusion at his appearance before seeming to set something down and then coming out.

"I'm Marco," the introduction comes out as his face betrays nothing to what his thoughts could be and Ace accepts the hand extended carefully.

"Ace," the name slips again and soon Thatch moves next to his friend.

"Ace seems to have hit his head, possible amnesia, hopefully temporary." One of Thatch's hands moves a little by his face as to describe ***** and that has Marco's eyebrows raise before giving a softer gaze with a gleam in his eyes as well.

"I see, then you should rest and get warmed up by the fire. Get him a pillow, Thatch. I still have to finish the soup, yoi." The remark is made while turning back to the small kitchen and a hand rests to Ace's upper back.

"Come on, let's get you relaxed on that nice bear rug."

Ace had been grateful, curling up with knees to his chest and blanket around him as he warmed by the fire. They actually joined him with the soup bowls, Thatch going on in chatters and bringing Ace to smile with genuine laughs sputtering hoarsely. He hadn't been sure when the last time he felt this good, actually feel a sense of wanting to be around others. Ace remarked he was fine with sleeping on the couch, but they insisted that it gets too cold for one person to sleep alone.

The bed was large enough to accommodate them all, Ace stuck in the middle and felt a thundering in his chest of being restrained in such a manner. Though, it was overpowered by the feeling of being _cuddled_ and he enjoyed that sensation a lot more to overpower his situation. The following morning he found himself pressed along Thatch and the other side of him bare, but distinctly smelled food cooking with Marco's scent and that made him rumble in delight with the thought of good food.

In just a few days, Ace decided that he would protect the two hunters as much as he could and felt a sense of belonging. It was evident they took to him as well, pets through his hair becoming frequent and letting him curl up next to them on the couch or bear rug. They did go hunting, mostly one at a time, but when they both went this past time made him nervous and pacing before deciding to try and do something for them.

Ace looked at the kitchen with a small whine as he made a _mess_ , but then his ears twitch as if to perk at the fact he was able to make something at least. It was a little too late to clean anything as he heard noises on the porch, but he got the pot on a warm setting and got bowls out. He tried to make warm beans and cornbread, but the latter is a little burnt and the beans a bit bland, but Ace tried his best.

"We're back, Ace!" The remark leaves Thatch and has the mentioned man turn with a smile, although nervous. "Why do I smell bur–?" Amber eyes notice him and probably the mess, but Ace holds back that whine he wants to let out with his small smile.

"I… I made food?" Ace comments a little questionably, worried he didn't do enough or do it right. Marco is looking in surprise after closing the door before Thatch comes running up with a grin and hugging him.

"You made us food! Oh my gosh! I can't wait!"

"I tried, but I don't really remember much." Ace mentions softly as that fact was true since the last time he had made food was warming up something when younger.

"I'm sure it will be good! You put your heart into it! I can tell!" Thatch praises with fingers going through dark hair and letting Ace give a bit of a bigger smile.

Marco and Thatch easily get a bowl and merely cut the burnt edges away. Ace happily ate it, something he could easily do with what they shoved down his throat at the lab. At certain points, the two hunters would do hand gestures that Ace didn't understand, but ignored the fact. He was happy with his situation and felt his heart flutter when amber and blue eyes gleam to him fondly.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When the weather picked up into a snowstorm, they stayed huddled inside and Ace was always in the middle as he radiated heat the most and the hunters enjoyed that. Everything brought a sense of security for Ace being with the two people that took him in with no further questions and showed him so much in just a short couple week span. The third day stuck inside as the weather has only let up a little, a knock resounded on the door surprisingly and had Thatch gather Ace quickly.

"Just be quiet, okay?" Thatch asked after getting him tucked away in the small closet in the bedroom and burying things on him. Ace had clearly been confused on what was going on, but only nodded while pulling things to hide him more. "When they leave, I will come get you, okay?" Another nod leaves Ace as he hears the door being answered by Marco and he tucks away to hide his face as Thatch closes the door.

" _What do you mean it left?"_ The words resound angrily and it was easy for Ace to hear them in the small home.

" _It's as I said, yoi. He left before the storm hit and we haven't been able to go out to look for him."_ The answer leaves Marco sternly and the situation brings a thundering in him on what they could be talking about.

" _You do not want to raise a gun to hunters,"_ Thatch mentions sharply and brings a fear in Ace at the words, trying to keep himself calmed. " _We have fought worse than you, a mere human is nothing to us. We don't need to remind you."_

 _"You let the only successful beast escape!"_ Hearing those words strike a piercing sting in Ace's chest at this being about him. This meant they knew he was a wolf and were planning to turn him over, having him softy whimper with eyes stinging. It hurt to hear and think about as hands move to cover his face to try and prevent his sobs. He didn't understand why they were trying to protect him now, the man is right, he _is_ a beast and no one would ever look at him the same.

The gunshot is followed by hollers and slamming noises, Marco crying out to Thatch, that is sputtering curses. Every fiber shoots into _protection_ as he hears Marco shouting at the man, asking about what he had done. It brings Ace to realize even at this point they hadn't revealed him and that meant they were trying to fix their mistake, _hopefully_. A growl leaves Ace as he moves to get out of the closet, easily shifting into wolf form as he leaps out into the bedroom with a shake and moves to the living space with a deep growl.

"Ace! Wait!" Marco hollers as the wolf already leaps forward at blinding speed to jump at the man at the door, seeing him look terrified at the sight of him.

Ace easily sinks into flesh, causing a screech from the man who had a pistol that dropped to the porch somewhere. There is two other men waiting outside that start drawing weapons and Ace merely pulls from the bloody neck to charge at the two men who start to shoot at him with shouts. Two bullets sink into him, but he ignores it while knocking one man down into the knee-deep snow and trudges through to attack the other man swiftly.

After dealing with the second man, sinking teeth through his scarf, he pulls his bloody muzzle away with harsh breaths to view to the painted red snow. The wind whips against his fur harshly and makes his eyes sting, trying to gather himself. He carefully begins moving back up on the porch and peering inside from the other side of the dead man at the door, seeing Thatch holding his leg that had been shot. Marco is coaxing him before eyes from both find him, looking shocked at the sight of him and brings whirling hurt in his chest. Whimpers leave Ace that they would show that gaze at him and he knew this ruined everything for him. He lets his body lower with more whimpers and trying to slowly back away as he hurt at the thought of ruining this all.

"No, _wait_ … Ace!" Thatch comments with a hand out as a means to have him stop his moving while Marco moves carefully.

"Don't go, Ace…" The words are to coax with hands out, curling fingers as a signal on getting him to come in. "Come on, you are hurt, too… Come back in, yoi." Marco speaks softly and gets Ace to slowly start moving to go back into the warm home and uses his tail to flick and get the door closed behind him. Ace figured if he were to die, then at least it would be by people he actually liked and cared for him for the short time he had being free.

"Can you change back to human? It will be easier for you to bathe like that and for us to address your wounds." Thatch mentions this time, though his own leg is injured, and Ace carefully shifts to be in human form with tears streaking his face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Marco coaxes while moving carefully closer to pull him in a hug and Ace begins to tremble with cries.

"I-I didn't ask… I didn't…" The babbles leave Ace, trying to explain that he didn't want to be turned into a wolf, that they forced him to be like this.

"We… we figured that after contacting them… And we are sorry for almost getting you back in that situation…" Marco explains softly while holding Ace and making sure to run fingers through his hair to comfort him. "We won't give you away and we won't leave you for anything, yoi." Hands move to brush through hair, but Marco pulls back to look into dark eyes and Ace feels a sense of safety in the blue ones staring back to him. "Let's get you and Thatch patched up and then curl up on the rug."

A nod leaves Ace as he moves to stand and Marco directs him to go bathe while he gets Thatch. Ace had helped as much as he could after bathing and declined the bandages as he heals once they fully got the bullets out, but they insisted as he deserves them still. Marco made them food while Thatch held onto Ace and pet him before Ace felt himself shift into wolf form to curl up more with a huff of exhaustion. Hands linger in his fur and pet him with comments of it being soft and earning whines of appreciation.

Ace could get used to this.


End file.
